Fijación Oral
by TheSecretGirl-17
Summary: Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en la falda blanca de ella cuando se fue, pero no por que él fuera un pervertido. Ella solo tenía un culo muy bonito.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prometí una historia en estos días y aquí está! **_

_**Es un Two-shot bastante bueno que me encontré un día leyendo las historias en ingles, y ya que yo soy tan chevere (Lo sé, me aman xD) pedí permiso a la autora rabid behemoth, quien muy amablemente me permitió publicarla al español.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto, aunque me gusta soñar que Kakashi será mío un día de estos xD**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Fijación Oral. Parte I

-o-

Ella lo miraba de nuevo.

Kakashi había tenido maestros muy influyentes tiempo atrás cuando había sido un estudiante. Él podía entender la clase de admiración atemorizada que solo un verdadero buscador de sabiduría podría tener para la figura marchita responsable de tu educación. Aunque Kakashi nunca lo hubiera mencionado, él también había sufrido un cierto grado de idolatría con respecto a su legendario mentor, Minato. Los niños son propensos a ver estrellas en sus búsquedas para amoldarse a los adultos que quieren ser.

Pero él estaba bastante seguro que nunca había mirado a sus profesores así.

Ella se sentó en la primera fila, como siempre, con su cuaderno abierto y su lápiz en la mano. Pero nunca tomaba notas. Por lo general tiene las mejores calificaciones que no debía suponer molestia alguna para Kakashi, si no fuera por su otro mal comportamiento. Sus ojos lo siguieron desde el instante en que entró al frío auditorio (20 minutos después del último estudiante, naturalmente). Se fijó en su forma mientras se apoyaba en el podio durante la conferencia. Podía sentir el peso de su mirada en la espalda cuando garabateó la nota ocasional perezosamente. Nunca lo dejaba hasta que se encaminaba hacia la puerta después de clases. Cada día, ella era la última persona en salir.

Kakashi la vio mirándolo (más secretamente que ella, por supuesto). Ella lo miró, se enfrentaron con su cara en blanco, carente de reacciones. Era la punta del lápiz en sus labios entreabiertos. Ella masticó distraídamente, deslizándolo a lo largo de su labio inferior, con los ojos fijos en él. Se acercó y metió un mechón de pelo color rosa detrás de su oreja. Kakashi tragó duro.

Él no era un pervertido.

-O-

"Estoy atascada"

Kakashi no tenía que adivinar quién se dirigía a él desde la puerta de su despacho.

"¿Ah?" respondió sin levantar la vista de sus papeles. Él no la invito a entrar.

Ella entró de todos modos, deslizándose hacia adelante en la silla frente a su escritorio como un gato que sabía que no debería estar allí. Los felinos fueron atraídos siempre a las personas que los ignoran.

"En mi tesis. Creo que escogí una que es demasiado amplia" lo miró con la uña del pulgar en su boca.

Kakashi suspiró y levantó la vista de su obra "Que extraño. Nunca ha tenido ese problema antes. Todos sus trabajos han estado bien hasta ahora". *Ejemplar* habría sido una mejor palabra, pero él no quería halagarla demasiado.

Ella se sonrojó de todos modos. La sombra fue a buscar a su color de pelo convencional, pero Kakashi no lo notó. O al menos eso se dijo con severidad.

"Bueno, esto es realmente duro", murmuró.

Mala elección de palabras. Ella parpadeó inocentemente. Kakashi entrecerró los ojos, sin saber si comprar su acto. Sabía por sus ensayos que podía hacer el trabajo de palabras para ella. En silencio, le tendió la mano. Ella se inclinó para depositar su esbozo en la mano masculina, la camisa abierta donde ella (¿accidentalmente?) había perdido un botón. Kakashi se recordó que esos eran los pechos de una chica que era demasiado joven. Se echó para atrás y hojeó la página, la barbilla en la mano, la expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro. Oyó su movimiento al cruzar las piernas. Terminó y miró hacia arriba.

"No hay nada de malo en esto"

Ella se las arregló para parecer sorprendida. En un hombre menos observador podría haber funcionado. "¿Ah?"

"Parece un comienzo prometedor para mí." Dio unos golpecitos con los dedos sobre la mesa, deslizando el papel de nuevo hacia ella. *¿Por qué estás aquí realmente?* le quería preguntar, lo tenía colgado en la punta de la lengua. Pero algunas preguntas quedan mejor sin respuestas.

La tensión flotaba en el aire, espeso como el silencio. El reloj de la pared se movía indicando el paso del tiempo. Parecía que estaba reuniendo su coraje para decir algo. Sus labios se separaron. "Prof-"

"Si eso es todo lo que necesitaba, me temo que tengo una cita debería estar llegando a-"

Los ojos verdes le traspasaron. "¿Una cita durante las horas de oficina?" Demasiado audaz. Ningún estudiante debe ser tan entrometida.

"Tengo que detener un robo en progreso"

Era tan absurdo que ella no sabía que decir. Por un momento temió que pudiera discutir, pero en lugar de eso sólo recogió sus cosas. Lanzándole una mirada inescrutable.

"Nos vemos el lunes", dijo ella, deslizándose por la puerta. Kakashi no pudo evitar echa un vistazo a la curva de su trasero cuando se fue.

Él no era un pervertido.

-O-

Estaba lloviendo cuando entró al pub. Sacó su paraguas y estaba en proceso de doblar su abrigo húmedo cuando vio un destello de color rosa sentada en el bar.

Se las arregló para conseguir meter un brazo en la manga del abrigo y estaba a punto de salir pitando de bar cuando, como un imán, giró su cabeza hasta donde estaba él.

"Kakashi", exclamó con genuina sorpresa. Maldita sea. Ahora no podía salir sin ser demasiado obvio. A regañadientes, se escabulló hacia un taburete de la barra normal (dos por debajo de la que actualmente está ocupada por una cierta ninfa de pelo rosa) y se sentó. Hizo una seña al camarero como de costumbre. Los ojos verdes quemando un agujero en su cuello.

"Profesor", corrigió a la chica mientras su bartender, Ayame, dejaba una cerveza negra frente a él. Su alumna parpadeó.

"¿Qué?"

"Llámame profesor Hatake, por favor"

Ella se ruborizó. "Lo siento, es que todo el mundo te llama así a tus espaldas." Sakura se echó a reír torpemente.

"Tal vez lo hagan, pero esa no es la única manera de cómo me llaman a mis espaldas". Murmuró tomando un sorbo de su cerveza. Sus clases han tenido un alto índice de fracaso debido a que él no era muy popular (un rumor persistente sugiere que una vez mató a un estudiante por la entrega de un documento, en particular, horrible). Sus apodos incluyen nombres como: "El Asesino GPA", "Hardass Hatake" y el más famoso "Ese hijo de puta".

Ella tragó saliva. "Apuesto a que las mujeres te llaman con apodos completamente distintos a tus espaldas"

Otra pregunta que era mejor dejar sin respuesta. Él realmente no quería saber. Ya era hora de terminar su cerveza e irse, pero Kakashi odiaba resoplar. Él no era un tipo apasionado con la velocidad. El silencio languidecía entre ellos. Oró para que alguien se sentara en los taburetes vacíos que los separaban.

Como si ella escuchara sus pensamientos, tomó su bolso (de color rosa como su pelo, ¿Qué tenía esta chica con la afición de vestirse más joven de lo que era?) Y se deslizó de su taburete. Akashi sintió el roce de ella contra su brazo mientras se sentaba junto a él con valentía.

"¿Puedo invitarte a una cerveza, profesor?"

Él arqueó una ceja. "¿Tienes edad suficiente para beber?"

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Estaría en un bar si no fuera así?"

Kakashi se encogió de hombros y bebió otro sorbo. Había pasado bastante tiempo merodeando bares cuando era menor de edad.

"¿Eso es un sí?"

"No."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Me temo que quieras emborracharme y tomar ventaja de tu pobre y viejo maestro"

Ella se echó a reír como si fuera una broma. "Sólo tomo ventaja de los hombres que saben mi nombre"

Kakashi tomó otro sorbo, esperando la pregunta.

"¿Sabes mi nombre, profesor?"

Apuró su cerveza. "Por supuesto. Yo sé los nombres de todos mis estudiantes", mintió.

Sus cejas se alzaron. "¿Es así?". Una sonrisa tiró de la comisura de su boca. El hielo en el vientre de Kakashi le dijo que se había equivocado al decir eso. "¿Quién es el chico rubio escandaloso?"

"Naruto". Kakashi ya estaba señalando para pagar la cuenta.

¿Y el aburrido que duerme todo el tiempo y todavía así consigue mejores notas que yo?"

"Sasuke". Aquí viene. Kakashi tamborileó con los dedos sobre la tapa de la barra con impaciencia. Ayame estaba ocupada coqueteando con algún fumador en el extremo de la barra. Pero si él se va sin pagar la cuenta otra vez, sin duda lo arrestarían. Todo el mundo tiene sus límites.

"¿Quién es la chica rubia perra que nunca, nunca deja de hablar de ti?"

"…Tengo varias estudiantes rubias", esquivó él.

"Me refiero a la perra principal. Que siempre se sienta a mi lado"

Esto era nuevo para Kakashi. Él no se había dado cuenta que esta chica rubia se sentara junto a alguien de forma rutinaria. No quería pensar en por qué había dejado pasar por alto algo así. Pero a juzgar por la expresión satisfecha de sí misma en su cara, ella estaba pensando exactamente por qué puede haber pasado por alto algo así.

"¿Hinata?" quiso cubrir, sabiendo que no podía tener tanta suerte. ¿Dónde diablos estaba su cuenta?

Su sonrisa se extendió tan grande que amenazaba con consumir su rostro. "Ni siquiera cerca"

"¿Sabes cuántos cientos de alumnos les doy clase?". Gruñó, tratando en vano de llamar la atención de Ayame. Él sabía lo que venía después.

"¿Cuál es mi nombre, profesor?"

Y ahí está. Kakashi suspiró con resignación. "Sakura, ¿no es así?" fingió incertidumbre.

Ella no se lo tragó. Apoyó un codo en la barra, mirando como un gato a punto de comerse un canario. "Mmm-Hmm"

Se puso de pie, agarrando su abrigo. Forzó una sonrisa. Sakura se sorprendió por el inesperado cambio de comportamiento.

"¡Bueno! Muchas gracias por comprarme esta bebida, Sakura", dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Ayame lo escuchara.

Ella frunció su ceño. "¿Qué -?"

Pero él ya estaba fuera del pub.

-O-

Kakashi se disponía a disfrutar un almuerzo agradable fuera de la biblioteca. Tenía una manera de descansar en el asiento como si fuera suyo. Pensaba que con un delicioso sándwich de ensalada de pollo en una mano, y el último libro Icha-Icha en la otra, la vida era buena.

O lo era hasta que olió cerezas.

Reconociendo el perfume (¿Por qué demonios reconozco ese perfume? ¡Tú no eres un pervertido!) gruñó internamente al oír el crujido del banco de madera debajo de otro cuerpo. No se molestó en sorprenderse cuando levantó la vista para ver a Sakura sonriéndole.

"¿Me estás siguiendo?" él no se anduvo con rodeos.

Ella tomó su mejilla con diversión. "¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Tienes la costumbre de aparecer donde quiera que yo vaya últimamente."

"Creo que fue usted quien se presentó inesperadamente durante mi última noche de salida", señaló.

"Touche". Kakashi le dio un mordisco a su sándwich, masticando lentamente. Sakura miró su boca de una manera libidinosa. Dejó el bocadillo abajo. "¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"

Lamentó las palabras tan pronto salieron de su boca. La sonrisa de Sakura tomó un tortuoso filo. "Estoy segura de que me podría ayudar con muchas cosas, profesor"

Hizo caso omiso a la insinuación y la miro expectante. Sus ojos verdes lo recorrieron un momento, luego lo miró a los ojos y quedó perplejo. Ellos se estancaron durante unos minutos. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, él cedió primero.

"¿Vas a hacer algo o piensas mirarme todo el día?"

Ella reflexionó sobre esto con cuidado. "¿Tengo que elegir uno?

Kakashi resistió el impulso de golpear su frente contra la palma de su mano. Esta chica era demasiado. En serio. Ni siquiera era justo. Su expresión debió ser de impaciencia, porque finalmente se compadeció de él.

"En realidad, yo sólo quería devolverte el paraguas que dejaste en el pub", dijo ella, levantando dicho objeto desde donde lo había apoyado en el banco, fuera de la vista del hombre. La mandíbula de Kakashi casi cayó al suelo. Casi.

"… ¿No se le ocurrió dármelo después de clase o algo así?"

"¿Es el momento adecuado para entregarle algo, Kakashi?"

"Profesor"

"Yo no soy un profesor, puedes llamarme Sakura" Su risa apenas contenida le dijo que estaba disfrutando demasiado de la pequeña tortura. Para su horror, Kakashi descubrió que estaba disfrutando también. Oponentes dignos en enfrentamientos verbales eran pocos y distantes entre sí.

¡Pero ella era tan joven!...

Sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente rodeando la fuga en una dirección peligrosa (la diferencia de edad no es tan malo, tiene edad suficiente para beber por lo menos, es capaz de mantener una conversación inteligente…) casi estaba agradecido cuando ella interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Así que ahora son dos."

Algunas preguntas quedaban mejor sin respuesta. Pero Kakashi no pudo evitarlo. "¿Dos qué?"

"Dos favores que me debes."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó secamente.

Ella enumeró con los dedos, con sus uñas pintadas con esmalte verde chillón que Kakashi odiaba por darse cuenta que iba a juego con sus ojos. "Uno para la cerveza, el segundo por el paraguas."

"Tú te ofreciste a comprar la cerveza."

"No, me ofrecí a comprar otra cerveza", replicó ella, "Una oferta que declinó."

Kakashi se cruzó de brazos. No quería seguir jugando este juego con ella, pero su cerebro, por lo general impresionante, estaba teniendo dificultades para pensar una en salida. Él se salvó de este raro momento de incertidumbre cuando ella saltó ágilmente cayendo parada.

"Creo que voy a esperar a cobrar en un día lluvioso. No te preocupes, Kakashi Hatake, no voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras hacer." Ella le ofreció una sonrisa pícara antes de girar sobre sus talones y emprender su camino.

"¡Llámeme *Profesora*!", gritó mientras se alejaba sin ninguna convicción real. Sus ojos se posaron en la falda blanca de ella cuando se fue, pero no por que él fuera un pervertido.

Ella solo tenía un culo muy bonito.

-O-

El semestre pasó más rápido de lo que Kakashi tenía previsto. Las vacaciones de invierno estaban casi sobre ellos. Sakura siguió observándolo en sus clases como un halcón. Para su consternación, Kakashi encontró a sus ojos traidores posados persistentemente sobre ella más a menudo de lo que quisiera. Empezó a darse cuenta de detalles acerca de Sakura, como la forma femenina de sus orejas, o como tuvo una inclinación por las bufandas hechas a mano. Por lo general eran demasiado grandes para sus hombros menudos y estaban llenas de agujeros. Se preguntó si ella era tejedora.

También notó que sus faldas cada vez eran más cortas. Los leggings apretados debajo de éstas no le restaban el efecto.

Ni decir, que Kakashi nunca había estado tan agradecido por las vacaciones de invierno antes. Tendría semanas de respiro de lo que había comenzado como cariñosamente se refiera a su proverbial *Problema de la niña*

La decepción fue grande al ver que las vacaciones duraban solo una semana.

Se dirigía de regreso a su apartamento (bien podía comprar una casa, pero con una sola persona para llenarlo, ¿Por qué molestarse?) de la tienda de comestibles. Condujo por las calles repletas de hielo como una anciana –no a causa de la nieve, sino porque él siempre conducía así-. Estaba esperando en un semáforo, leyendo Icha-Icha cuando se le ocurrió mirar hacia el frente. Tal vez fue casualidad, tal vez fue un instinto inexplicable, pero de cualquier manera, él la vio.

Sentada a un lado de la carretera sobre el capó de un coche –al parecer averiado- fumando. Tenía la barbulla entre las manos y miraba a la acera sucia. Sakura no se dio cuenta.

No.

El semáforo se puso en verde y Kakashi aceleró. Ella estaría bien. Alguien más podría ayudarla. No era asunto suyo.

No avanzó tres bloques antes de dar la vuelta.

La mirada de asombro en su pequeña cara cuando él se detuvo junto a ella y bajó la ventanilla no tenía precio. "¡Kakashi!"

"Profesor Kakashi, por lo menos," le recordó. "¿Es hora de sacar provecho a uno de esos favores que te debo?"

Sus cejas se levantaron, "¿Me llevarás?"

En contra de toda racionalidad, él asintió. Algo parecido a la perdición se instaló en su estómago.

"¡Gracias!" ella abrió de golpe la puerta del pasajero con tal fuerza que por un momento temió que la fuera a arrancar de las bisagras. Subió al auto, con olor a nieve y gasolina. Kakashi se sorprendió al ver que no le importaba su combinación un tanto extraña. Su ropa goteó sobre su asiento, pero tampoco le importaba eso.

-O-

Kakashi se detuvo en el estacionamiento de un edificio de apartamentos. Sakura cerró la puerta (demasiado duro otra vez) y corrió a la ventana del lado del conductor.

"¡Muchas gracias por traerme! ¿Quisiera, Umm, le gustaría subir a tomar un té o algo? ¿Tal vez algo de comer? Tengo comida china." Ella sonrió.

La comida china pasó a ser el favorito de Kakashi, pero sabía que era una idea verdaderamente terrible cuando se enteró que vivía sola. "Me gustaría, pero estoy programado para liberar a todos los animales del zoológico en una hora."

Sakura se mordió el labio, lo consideró por un momento. "Creo que los animales pueden esperar, porque me gustaría sacar provecho de mi segundo favor. Quiero que vengas conmigo arriba para comer algo"

Kakashi suspiró. Este era el punto donde las reglas dictaban que todo este jueguito debía terminar. Podía meterse en problemas serios a raíz de una joven estudiante en su departamento solo. Tamborileó los dedos sobre el volante. Tal vez fue su aversión innata por las reglas, tal vez fue su falta de juicio, o tal vez fue la manera en que ella lo miraba con unos ojos tan valientes y llenos de esperanza. Pero fuera lo que fuera, Kakashi se vio apagando el motor y saliendo de su coche.

"¡Fantástico!" exclamó alegremente, agarrando su muñeca como si estuvieran tan familiarizados. Lo acarreó varios tramos de escaleras hasta su apartamento. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para replanteárselo nuevamente.

Lo condujo hasta una puerta marcada con los dígitos 321. Kakashi se preguntó brevemente si esa era la cuenta regresiva de la desaparición inminente de su fuerza de voluntad, hasta que se recordó a sí mismo que acababa de aceptar un plato de comida china. No había nada remotamente sexy en la grasa de la deliciosa comida.

Sakura dejó caer torpemente las llaves dos veces en su afán de encajarla en la cerradura. Kakashi pensó que ella debía estar muy hambrienta. Finalmente se abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar a su interior. Se sentía como un ratón en la guarida de un león cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, mientras ella ponía la cadena con un chasquido siniestro. Kakashi tragó duro, la garganta la tenía sea. Se sorprendió cuando ella lo llevó más allá de la pequeña cocina en la sala de estar. Y se sorprendió aún más cuando ella señaló el cómodo sillón.

"Siéntate", instruyó.

Él obedeció.

Sakura quedó de pie frente a él y comenzó a desabrochar su cazadora. La chaqueta abultada dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pero la imaginación de Kakashi era muy talentosa. Se aclaró la garganta.

"Así que… Acerca de la comida…"

Cuando Sakura le disparó esa sonrisa tipo gato- que se comió el canario- otra vez, sabía que estaba en problemas. Los ojos de Kakashi estaban pegados a sus hábiles dedos mientras ella desabrochaba sus botas y se quitaba sus guantes. Retiró el pañuelo de su delicado cuello y lo dejó caer sobre la alfombra. Algo se movió en el vientre de Kakashi, pero definitivamente no era hambre.

"Para ser profesor de castellano, pasas por alto muchas cosas" su suéter cayó al suelo, dejándola sólo en una camisa manga larga de botones y sus pantalones vaqueros.

Estaba empezando a sudar. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Sakura jugó con el botón superior de su camisa. Kakashi podría apostar a que no tenía más capas de ropa debajo de eso. Una parte cada vez mayor de él, quería saber si realmente tenía razón.

"Creo que nuestro acuerdo simplemente implicaba comer algo… Pero nunca especifiqué que sería ese algo". Ella se desabrochó el botón de sus vaqueros.

La mandíbula de Kakashi cayó, dejándolo boquiabierto. Sus palabras habían sido deliberadas desde el principio. Todo fue planeado siempre. Bueno, está bien, él era un pervertido, ¡Pero ella también lo era! ¿Fue este su plan desde siempre?

"Eso es hacer trampa", protestó débilmente. Para su sorpresa, la idea de estar en la cueva del león le resultaba increíblemente atractiva. Él miro la cremallera de los vaqueros, como si pudiera deshacerla con la mirada. Ella se dio cuenta y sonrió.

"Kakashi, creo que se ha atascado", bromeó ella, tirando de la pequeña lengüeta sin siquiera fingir intentarlo. "¿Podrías ayudarme?"

Sin decir palabra, se puso de pie. Se alzaba sobre ella en toda su estatura, y le gustaba la forma en que su columna vertebral se arqueó cuando ella se dio cuenta de eso. Sakura dio un paso atrás mientras él daba uno hacia adelante. Marcharon hasta que la parte posterior de las rodillas femeninas golpearon el sofá.

"Siéntate", ordenó.

Estaba sentada de un momento a otro.

Se inclinó hasta que su boca estaba a escasos centímetros de la de ella. Sus labios estaban abiertos por la sorpresa suave, o la anticipación. Su aliento era cálido y dulce. Ella era toda mejillas sonrojadas y ojos de dormitorio. Los orbes verdes se lo tragaron.

"Llámame profesor", gruñó, mientras la empujaba hasta hacerla recostar sobre el sofá.


	2. Chapter 2

Fijación Oral. Parte II

-O-

Su espalda golpeó el cojín con un golpe suave, sus pelos cortos extendidos en un halo rosado alrededor de su cabeza. Kakashi se inclinó sobre ella, con una rodilla a cada lado de sus caderas, atrapándola debajo de su peso. Sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo con languidez, a partir de la curva de su cuello, serpenteando por la línea de botones de su camisa cerrada. Se detuvo a mirar sus pequeños pechos sin tapujos, antes de ir más lejos para disfrutar la vista de sus caderas delgadas y pantalones desabrochados. Las manos de Sakura estaban a los lados, pero asintió positivamente. Sus ojos entornados revoloteaban de nuevo hasta su cara.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de los problemas en los que te has metido?"

Sakura tragó saliva, sintiéndose menos como el depredador y más como la presa con cada segundo que pasa. "No. ¿me iluminas?"

Una cálida mano rozó el muslo vestido. Unos dedos fuertes presionaron la ficha en la cremallera de sus vaqueros antes de detenerse.

"¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?" Su tono era lo suficientemente bajo como para agitar su sangre.

"Umm, ¿Por favor?" chilló mientras realizaba una maniobra con sus caderas, un poco impaciente.

"Si quieres que te bese allí", dijo arrastrando las palabras, tirando de la cremallera. La respiración de Sakura quedó atascada en su garganta al oír el sonido "Entonces tienes que darme un beso aquí en primer lugar." Se tocó la boca.

Sakura miró los labios pálidos, rosa, apenas entreabiertos. Ella levantó la cabeza del sofá y tentativamente se inclinó hacia adelante. Kakashi en lugar de encontrarse con ella, se inclinó hacia atrás. Sakura se apoyó en sus codos para acercarse, pero su rostro seguía flotando fuera de su alcance. Se sentó completamente debajo de él.

"¡Quédate quieto!"

Sonriendo, él continuó alejándose de la persecución de Sakura hasta que ella fue la que se inclinó sobre él. Tardíamente, comprendió que había estado a punto de subirse a su regazo. Una mano errante ahuecó su muslo, tirando de ella en una posición de rodillas encima de él completamente. Se calentó al contacto. Ella volvió su atención a su boca, que – como es lógico- se había detenido de su retirada.

"Ahora, ¿puedo?" su piel se erizó.

Kakashi le dirigió una sonrisa hermosa.

Sakura se inclinó hacia adelante para rozar los bordes de sus labios contra los de Kakashi. Su aliento abanicó a través de su mejilla. Apretó la boca con suavidad.

"Hmm", murmuró Kakashi, con los ojos cerrados. Sakura besó la comisura de su boca. Suspiró, los hombros se le relajaron y una sensación como un hormigueo agradable rodó por su columna vertebral cuando lo besó directamente. La mano de Kakashi en su muslo de deslizó no muy discretamente hacia su culo. Cuando él tomó un puñado de carne firme a través del algodón, los labios de Sakura se abrieron. La lengua de Kakashi bromeó con el labio inferior hinchado por un momento, pidiendo tímidamente entrada. Sus lenguas se encontraron con un tintineo de los dientes. El masaje cálido y húmedo fuer directo hasta el cerebro brumoso de Sakura, el deseo comenzó a agruparse en la boca del estómago.

Kakashi se interrumpió para tomar aire, respirando pesadamente cerca de su oído. El sonido estaba prohibido y era erótico, dejando a Sakura preguntándose como podía hacerlo jadear en serio. Ella abrió la boca para preguntarle por qué se había detenido cuando su caliente boca se cerraba sobre el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella dejó escapar un gritito ahogado de sorpresa mientras sus dientes pellizcaron la carne sensible. Le soltó la oreja, su boca se deslizaba como fuego lento a través de la piel enrojecida de su garganta. Dejó un rastro húmedo hasta su clavícula; Sakura se estremeció cuando el aire frío entró en contacto con las marcas de humedad. Su rostro encontró a su esternón, el pelo haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla. Sakura terminó enredando sus dedos a través de las gruesas fibras plateadas, guiando su cabeza hacia sus pechos cubiertos.

Sus manos se deslizaron a lo largo de los costados, apretujando su camisa mientras recorría su camino. Acarició la tela de su sujetador, oculto bajo la tela, antes de echar la cara hacia atrás para mirar con una mirada lujuriosa. Arqueó una ceja, él subió la camisa para exponer sus modestos pechos.

La examinó con pereza, sus ojos errantes sobre la visión que tenía el derecho natural de hacerlo. Sakura no esperaba este tipo de atención hoy en día, no se había puesto exactamente su ropa interior más sensual. Sólo un sujetador morado claro, que estaba un poco desteñido debido a todos los ciclos de lavado por los que había pasado. Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de carmesí bajo la mirada de evaluación sobre su cuerpo.

"Muy bien" concluyó, "Aunque me sorprende que no sea de color rosa." Su pulgar acarició a través de la fina tela un pezón distendido. Sakura absorbió aire con fuerza.

"Me alegro que te resulte aceptable", bromeó ella, con la voz demasiado débil para llevar la chispa que había previsto.

Las palmas de Kakashi capturaron los dos montículos, para amasarlos suavemente. Mientras tanto, Sakura se derretía en sus manos.

"Puedo pensar una manera de mejorarlo."

"Naturalmente", se atragantó ella, recogiendo la humedad de su entrepierna cuando él termino un apretón particularmente lento con el pellizco de un pezón. "¿Qué podría ser?"

El sonido que emitió el broche de su sujetador cuando fue desabrochado fue su respuesta.

"…Ya veo", comentó ella, con la anticipación encrespándose en sus entrañas. Pero no quitó la prenda. En cambio, sus manos vagaron por la cálida piel de su abdomen hasta sus vaqueros desabrochados. En un solo movimiento, él les dio un tirón hacia debajo de sus caderas.

Una cara sonriente entró en su campo de visión.

"Así que aquí es donde está el rosa hoy", entonó, rompiendo la cintura de sus bragas con un dedo. Sakura saltó al sentir la elástica crujir. "El desajuste es lindo."

Ella se sonrojó. "Kakashi, creo que estás usando demasiada ropa -"

De repente, se encontró de espaldas contra el sofá una vez más, mientras una mano le tapó la boca. Sakura tragó una protesta sorprendida, pero los labios masculinos ya se habían encontrado con su ombligo. La columna vertebral de Sakura se puso rígida cuando su lengua húmeda se arremolinaba alrededor de su ombligo, su otra mano se movió bajo su sujetador para acariciar la parte inferior de su pecho con el pulgar encallecido. Ella lanzó un gemido sordo, con su corazón bombeando fuertemente. Su boca caliente peligrosamente cerca de sus bragas. Cundo abandonó su vientre para hundirse en la parte interna de sus muslos, la emoción se disparó a través de las venas de Sakura, quien inhaló entrecortadamente su fragancia masculina.

Su boca avanzó, arrastrando besos en todo el algodón de su ropa interior. Sakura se retorció, resistiendo el impulso de mover sus caderas para situar su cara donde ella realmente quería. En su lugar, cerró los dedos en su pelo, empujando suavemente su cabeza hasta su centro palpitante.

Él soltó su pecho para sostenerle ambas muñecas y sujetarlas a un lado. Sakura se arrepintió de inmediato de su acción.

"Ahora, ahora, Sakura." Él la miró con los ojos oscuros, la voz retumbaba por encima de su sexo. "La paciencia es una virtud."

"Ah-ah-shi", gimió con desesperación, la voz era amortiguada por la mano sobre su boca. Dio una ligera palmada en su muslo.

"Nuh-uh. Eres una mal oyente. ¿Cómo me tienes que llamar?"

"¡Per-vertido, ob-via-mensh-te!"

"Lo siento, no te oigo con mi mano cubriendo tu rostro"

"¡Ugh!" exclamó con frustración. "¡Pro-fe-shor!"

"Música para mis oídos", murmuró, acariciando su ropa interior. Los labios de Sakura se abrieron en un grito ahogado cuando su lengua lamió a través de la tela húmeda. Aprovechó la oportunidad para deslizar dos de sus dedos en su boca abierta.

"¿Por qué, Sakura, estás empapada y ni siquiera te he tocado todavía? ¿Estás segura que puedes manejar esto?"

"Mmm", fue el único sonido que podía hacer alrededor de sus dedos, que se deslizaron lentamente dentro y fuera de su boca, masajeando su lengua. Ella retorció su cuerpo bajo él, sintiéndose mareada y sobrecalentada. Cuando sus dedos se deslizaron fuera de la boca con un *Pop*, Sakura contuvo el aliento.

"Por favor" gimió, empujado sus caderas hacia arriba, extendiendo los muslos. Kakashi tomó su sexo con la mano que cubría su boca anteriormente.

"Puesto que lo pediste tan bien…"

Apartó la tela a un lado con los dedos mojados. Sakura gritó cuando su nariz de enterró en sus pliegues. Una lengua cálida y húmeda lamió su carne expuesta. Un dedo le rodeó la entrada dolorida casi como en broma. Sakura se retorcía.

"¡Por favor! ¡Ahora, por favor!"

"Tal elocuencia," murmuró él contra su piel, su lengua se deslizó. La vibración de su voz llevó a Sakura a un estado salvaje. Sus caderas se removieron, buscando la presión contra su cara. Kakashi deslizó un dedo dentro de ella. Los ojos de Sakura se pusieron en blanco. Cuando su lengua tocó el manojo de nervios que se encontraba por encima, ella tuvo un espasmo, apretando hacia abajo alrededor de su dedo bombeando lentamente.

"¡Ah -!" se agarró del cojín que estaba debajo de ella dejando sus nudillos completamente blancos, el placer se irradiaba por todo su cuerpo con cada roce de su lengua ágil y su mano. Él la tocaba como un instrumento. Sentía los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos, su piel enrojecida ya reunía un leve brillo debido al sudor.

"Kakashi…" gruñó.

BANG BANG BANG.

Kakashi se quedó helado. Sakura gimió en protesta mientras giraba la cabeza.

BANG BANG BANG.

"¡Abre, Frentezota! Una voz autoritaria ordenó desde detrás de la puerta principal. El hielo sustituyó a la bobina de calor en el vientre de Sakura.

"Oh mierda" le susurró a Kakashi. "No hagas caso, tal vez ella valla a desaparecer de un momento a otro."

BANG BANG BANG.

"¡Sé que estás en casa, Frente! ¡No me iré hasta que abras la puerta!"

"¡Ughh!" Sakura dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración mientras Kakashi se apartaba, se sentaba y se secaba la bosa de una manera que hizo sonrojar a Sakura.

"Ella suena insistente. Creo que será mejor responderle."

Suspirando irritadamente, Sakura dio un tirón hacia arriba a sus pantalones vaqueros y llegó a enganchar de nuevo su sujetador, se arregló la camisa. Una ves deslumbrante, se dirigió al vestíbulo y abrió la puerta.

"Así que sí estás en casa", cortó Ino.

"Pensé que lo sabías"

"Yo soy directa. Tu carro no está." Ino echó un vistazo a su cabello despeinado y los ojos demasiado brillantes, ella ni siquiera parecía notar la expresión asesina de su mejor amiga/enemiga. "¿Qué has estado haciendo?"

"Limpieza."

Ino levantó una ceja rubia con escepticismo. "Uh huh. Entonces, ¿de quién es el coche que está aparcado en tú puesto?" ella señaló con el pulgar hacia el viejo Honda de Kakashi.

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo? ¿Los *vecinos*?" Sakura trató de no sudar.

"¿Por qué los vecinos estacionarían en tu lugar?" Ino golpeó el pie en el escalón.

"No lo sé. ¿Qué pasa con la inquisición, cerda? Narices grandes son poco atractivas."

"No son tan poco atractivas como grandes frentes. Ésta es la única forma que tengo de mantener un conocimiento sobre tu vida amorosa desde que has estado tan reservada este semestre." Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "Entonces, ¿Quién está en tu apartamento? Tiene que ser alguien escandaloso si estás tratando de ocultarlo."

Sakura se removió. "No hay nadie. Pero incluso si lo hubiera no sería tu problema de todos modos, cerda. Vete y regresa cuando estés menos perra." Ella comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

Ino metió un pie en la jamba. Trató de acuñar por delante de Sakura, estirando el cuello para ver el apartamento.

"¡Ino!" exclamó Sakura, horrorizada, mientras bloqueaba el cuerpo de Ino con su propio cuerpo. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"¿A quién escondes? ¡Esto es aún más jugoso de lo que pensaba!" Sus ojos azules brillaban de emoción, mientras trataba de abrirse camino a través de Sakura.

"¡Muy bien!" gritó Sakura, lo suficientemente alto como para que Kakashi lograra escuchar. "¡Puedes entrar y buscar, pero no hay nadie aquí!" ella oró para que él hubiera tenido el buen sentido de elegir un buen escondite.

Ino empujó más allá de ella y corrió a través de cada habitación en el pequeño apartamento. Unos minutos más tardes regresó al vestíbulo, mirándose claramente apenada. Sakura trató de no suspirar de alivio.

"Si no hay nadie aquí realmente, ¿Qué hay con todo este secretismo?" se quejó Ino amargamente.

"Se llama privacidad, y es algo que las personas normales entienden. No creo que hayas oído hablar de eso."

Ino frunció el ceño, dirigiendo su camino a la puerta de mala gana. Se detuvo en el escalón de la entrada, volviendo la cabeza para escudriñar a Sakura.

"Lo descubriré con el tiempo, Frentezota." Se marchó a la nieve, con su larga cola de caballo rubia silbante tras ella.

Sakura atornilló y encadenó la puerta después de haberla cerrado, se apoyó en ella mientras que su corazón volvía a latir normalmente. Luego emitió un suspiro más tranquilo.

"¿Kakashi?" llamó. "Ella se ha ido."

El silencio fue su respuesta.

"¿Kakashi?"

Sakura vagaba por todas las habitaciones de la casa sin ver ninguna señal de él. Terminó de vuelta en la sala de estar, desconcertada. Notó que el pestillo de la ventana estaba abierto. Aunque ella estaba segura de que lo había cerrado antes. El sabor amargo de la decepción se instaló en su lengua, Sakura se dejó caer en el sofá. El mismo sofá que le había tenido clavada apenas hace unos minutos mientras él… con las manos y la boca… que…

Sakura tiró de sus cabellos rosados gimiendo de frustración.

"¿Pasa algo?"

Ella giró la cabeza para encontrar la voz que salía desde la cocina. Kakashi se apoyó contra la pared, sin camisa, en busca de todo el mundo como si él perteneciera allí. Un cartón abierto de comida china para llevar descansaba flojamente en una mano y los palillos desechables estaban equilibrados en los dedos de la otra. La mandíbula de Sakura cayó.

Se encaminó hacia la sala, sentándose en el sofá junto a ella.

"¿Qué es esa cara? Creo que me ofreciste algo de comida china el día de hoy." Levantó un grupo de tallarines con los palillos, para llevarlos a su boca de un solo movimiento. Uno largo colgaba de la comisura de sus labios. Lo sorbió rápidamente. Sakura miraba su boca como una mujer hambrienta.

"Esto es delicioso," dijo lentamente, arrastrando cada palabra deliberadamente. "¿Quieres un poco?"

Sakura sintió su boca secarse mientras asentía en silencio.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó, sosteniendo su oreja. "No se puede escuchar el sonido de tu hambre voraz…"

Ella se aclaró la garganta. "Sí, me gustaría un poco, por favor."

Cogió un puñado de fideos con sus palillos, moviéndolos sin prisa hacia sus labios entreabiertos. Su mano se detuvo a medio camino. Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. "Por favor, ¿Qué?"

"Por favor, Kakashi, quiero un poco", gruñó ella con voz ronca. Él cogió los palillos y los llevo a su propia boca, masticando y tragando los fideos.

"Lo siento Sakura, pero sé que puedes seguir mejor las instrucciones si realmente quisieras algo."

Sakura resopló al mismo tiempo que se ponía roja. "¡Está bien profesor!"

"Mejor." Volvió a coger algunos fideos y los llevó a sus labios. "Di *Ah*"

"Ah". Sakura abrió la boca para aceptarlos. Su lengua salió para recoger los trozos colgando de los palillos. Los ojos masculinos siguieron el músculo rosa con atención. Sakura les sorbió con delicadeza, tomándose su tiempo para masticar. La forma en que Kakashi la miró hizo que su corazón saltara. Tragó saliva. La mano de Kakashi salió disparada, desabotonando el primer botón de su camisa antes de que ella pudiera parpadear. Él le dio de comer otro bocado antes de ir a por el segundo botón. Así fue abriéndose camino hacia abajo, alternando entre alimentarla y desnudarla, hasta que su camisa quedó completamente abierta. La sacó de sus hombros, tirándola descuidadamente sobre la alfombra. Él hizo que se fuera recostando contra el sofá, y lego dejó caer un poco de fideos en su vientre. Ella se estremeció ligeramente cuando los fríos y húmedos fideos hicieron contacto con su piel desnuda. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando él se inclinó para lamer.

"…Se va a manchar el sofá", tragó ella, la voz apenas le salía como un susurro mientras lo miraba fascinado chupando uno largo de su pegajoso estómago.

"Mmm", respondió Kakashi, dejando caer otro grupo sobre sus pechos, sin preocuparse por manchar su sujetador. "A la mierda el sofá." Sorbió ruidosamente. Mientras ella sentía que algo se apretaba en su interior.

_(N/t: En el fic original dice "Fuck the couch". Que significa: "A la mierda el sofá". Pero como "fuck" también significa "coger" ya saben por que Sakura le dice esto)_

"Prefiero que te cojas otra cosa, en realidad," dijo ella, incapaz de ignorar el latido cada vez mayor en su entrepierna.

Se detuvo en medio de sus senos cubiertos por el sujetador y los tallarines.

"Para alguien que cursa castellano, usas un lenguaje muy vago a veces, Sakura. Si no puedes comunicar lo que quieres como una niña grande me temo que tengo una cita."

Tosió indignada. "¿Qué?"

"Tengo que alimentar a mi gatito"

"Pensé que estabas programado para liberar a todos los animales del zoológico." Respondió con malicia.

"Sí, exactamente. Sin duda los tigres se mueren de hambre a esta hora." Se puso de pie de repente. Sakura se quedó sin aliento en su consternación ante la ausencia de su peso sobre ella. "Te veré después del descaso _Sa-ku-ra._"

Sakura saltó, agarrando su cinturón. "Espera. Puedo comunicarme, profesor."

"Profesor, ¿no? Así que se te puede enseñar algo."

"Soy una excelente estudiante. Sólo necesito el profesor adecuado."

"¿Y qué clase de profesor es ese?"

"Uno con enfoque práctico." Ella agarró su muñeca y puso su mano contra su pecho antes que saliera corriendo como un pollo.

"Hmm". Volvió la cabeza para mirarla, la diversión brillaba en la esquina de su ojo, junto con algo más oscuro. El corazón de Sakura inició un ritmo errático. El peso caliente de Kakashi cayó sobre la parte superior de ella otra vez, presionándola en el sofá. En un rápido movimiento de sus dedos ágiles desabrochó el sujetador. Se cayó, dejándola expuesta al aire frío.

"Adorable", comentó simplemente, viendo como sus atrevidos pechos subían y bajaban con su respiración agitada. Ella sintió que sus pezones se endurecían bajo su mirada.

"Por lo tanto, Sakura". Se agachó para coger un pico rosa casualmente en la boca, mientras una mano se deslizaba hacia abajo para jugar con la unión entre sus muslos. Sakura se quedó sin aliento al sentir el toque de piel contra piel cuando él corrió a un lado la delgada barrera de su ropa interior. "¿Vas a decirme lo que quieres?"

"¡Quiero que me folles!, respondió ella sin pensar. Su cabeza se desprendió de su pecho. Él levantó las cejas.

"Oh, y yo que pensaba que íbamos a jugar a las cartas", dijo sin expresión alguna, disfrutando la forma en que su rubor se deslizó por su cuello. "Vamos, Sakura. Sé que has deseado esto todo el semestre. Quiero decir, ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? Una cogida puede ser difícil a través de los pantalones, por ejemplo."

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse más fuerte, sabiendo que él estaba disfrutando de su humillación. "Entonces quiero que los quites."

"¿Los tuyos o los míos?"

Ella gimió, bien fuera en exasperación o ante la sensación de su dedo deslizándose hasta su entrada. Kakashi no estaba seguro de cual. "El mío primero."

"Como quieras". Tiró del dril de algodón áspero hacia abajo y fuera de sus caderas en conjunto con un movimiento suave. Los muslos desnudos de Sakura hormigueaban. Echaba de menos la sensación de sus dedos en su punto más sensible.

"Ahora los tuyos. Date prisa."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí", replicó ella con impaciencia. Se encogió de hombros, mientras él se zafaba de sus pantalones.

No llevaba ropa interior.

Sakura miró el cuerpo desnudo de su maestro, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Kakashi siguió su línea de visión.

"Sé que es impresionante, pero estoy seguro que puedes pensar en cosas más creativas para hacer con ella, además de solo mirarla con anhelo"

Sakura resopló, más allá de la mortificación. Ella se sentó. "¡¿Qué?!... tú, tú –tú eres un -!"

Sus dedos encontraron su clítoris. Sakura vio las estrellas, su centro de discursos colapso en su cerebro. Kakashi deslizó la otra mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para sacar un paquete de papel de aluminio. Lo abrió con los dientes y se desplegó el condón sobre su longitud.

"¿Soy un qué, Sakura?"

"¡Un bastardo!"

"¿Ah?" apretó la palma de la mano contra el manojo de nervios. Sakura jadeó y arqueó su espalda. Sus bragas estaban tan húmedas con su excitación que estaba segura que nunca podría conseguir limpiarlas de nuevo.

"¡Un bastardo! ¡U-un magnifico bastardo!" sus ojos se cruzaron cuando rodó la protuberancia sensible entre sus dedos.

Él se rio entre dientes. "Y ¿Qué te gustaría que este bastardo te hiciera ahora?"

Sakura jadeaba y suspiraba, se retorcía. Podía sentir su dureza ardiente contra el interior de su muslo. Ella envolvió sus dedos alrededor de él, ganándose un siseo de su parte.

Ella observó las expresiones que pasaban por su rostro, dándole un par de bombeadas experimentales. Le gustaba la ligera perdida de control que vio en sus ojos cuando le apretó suavemente. Su sangre vibraba en sus venas, el dolor de su entrepierna era insoportable. Se apartó a un lado sus bragas rotas y lo guió hasta su entrada, burlándose, paseando la punta de su pene contra sus pliegues calientes.

"Te quiero dentro de mí."

Sus ojos negros la miraron como si se la fueran a tragar. Con un empuje lento, se dejó entrar en ella. Sakura arqueó la espalda mientras un grito se escapaba de sus labios. Kakashi gruñó, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. Fue mejor de lo que podía haber esperado, ella era caliente, húmeda y perfecta. Él movió sus caderas, explorando sus reacciones.

Su rostro se desencajo cuando él encontró un lugar a lo largo de la pared superior. Kakashi se ajustó a ese ángulo y arremetió en un suave y lento golpe en su contra. Con cada embestida, sus pechos se malabareaban seductoramente. Vio sus muecas de placer con fascinación, meciéndose con mayor rapidez.

"Oh, Dios", gimió con los ojos cerrado. El sonido de sus cuerpos golpeando juntos la tenía tan dolorosamente excitada que simplemente no podía manejar la estimulación visual de su musculoso y perfecto pecho asomándose por encima de ella mientras él la hacía suya.

"Mírame, Sakura." Sus ojos se abrieron un poco en contra de su voluntad. Apretó un dedo contra sus labios. "Mira."

Pasó el dedo en una línea vertical en el pecho, entre sus pechos, a través de su estómago, más allá de su ombligo… ella casi se apartó de los ojos demasiado eróticos de él entre sus muslos abiertos, penetrándola rítmicamente.

"Mira", insistió.

Sakura miró cuando su dedo tocó su palpitante clítoris descuidado, y comenzó a frotarlo coordinadamente con sus embestidas. Su pulso se aceleró frenéticamente y sus parpados amenazaban con cerrarse, vencida por un mar de deseo. Ella se derritió.

"Mírame Sakura." Ella lo miró a los ojos mientras embestía particularmente duro. Emitió un chillido.

"Esto es lo que querías, ¿no?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

"Usa tus palabras, Sakura. Eres tan buena en eso." Él enganchó su pierna por encima de su hombro para empujar más profundo. Ella dejó escapar un gemido entrecortado. "Dime como te gusta"

"Así como lo estás haciendo, no te detengas" gimió ella, la tensión inevitable comenzaba a encrespar su vientre. "He querido esto… tú… por tanto tiempo ahora,- ¡Ah!" se interrumpió cuando él golpeó ligeramente su montículo, ondas de choque de placer-dolor irradiaron a través de su centro. Sintió sus piernas apretar alrededor de el cuando sus embestidas se hicieron más esporádicas.

"¡E-espera que me voy a -!"

"Vente para mí, Sakura," gruñó él, jadeante.

Sus palabras la enviaron sobre el borde. Sus piernas se pusieron rígidas y convulsiones sacudieron su cuerpo. Ella clavó los dedos en sus hombros cuando la bola en espiral de placer en su vientre se deshizo en éxtasis.

No se podía apartar al sentir sus contracciones alrededor de él. Con un estremecimiento, se enterró a sí mismo en lo profundo de su calor húmedo y encontró su propia liberación. Dejó escapar un gruñido animal, y probablemente también dejó moretones en sus caderas con sus dedos. Se derrumbó encima de ella gentilmente, hundiendo su cara en la tela del sofá junto a ella. Su nariz se volvió hacia su cuello para inhalar el olor a sudor, sexo y él sobre su piel enrojecida. Suspiró, rodó su cuerpo afuera para dejarla respirar. En solo unos segundos, salió de ella y se levantó.

Terminaron juntos, felizmente.

-O-

Se despertó en algún momento más tarde con el sonido de una respiración constante. La noche había caído, su alumna yacía debajo e él, desnuda. Kakashi se quitó de encima y se comenzó a vestir lo más silenciosamente posible. Recogió su abrigo.

"¿A dónde vas?" unos dormilones ojos verdes parpadearon hacia él desde el sofá. Se sentó, despeinándose el pelo. Esbozó una sonrisa.

"Buenos días, o noche, más bien. Sólo iba a escabullirme por la puerta y a ahorrarte la visión de mi caminata de la vergüenza para el coche, pero creo que es demasiado tarde. Lo siento"

La decepción en sus ojos verdes era fuerte. Él sintió un malestar en el pecho.

"Oh. Por supuesto. No te entretendré entonces." Ella sacó el edredón de la parte trasera del sofá para cubrirse. Él le ofreció una sonrisa incómoda y se volvió para irse.

"Um, gracias," masculló Sakura con timidez. "Eso fue realmente genial. Para mí, al menos." Se mordió el labio, sin encontrar su mirada.

Sus ojos se suavizaron. "Yo soy el que debería agradecerte. Fue realmente bueno para mí también, Sakura."

"¿En serio?" sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

"En serio", insistió.

Ella sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa más fácilmente esta vez. Recogió sus cosas y se dirigió al vestíbulo, deslizando su abrigo para ponérselo. Su mano solo había tocado el picaporte cuando un brazo delgado llegó junto a su oreja.

"Lo siento, es la cadena", dijo ella, abriendo la misma. Podía oler su perfume de nuevo. Cerezas y sexo.

"Gracias, Sakura." Él abrió la puerta. Una ráfaga de aire frío entraba en ese momento, Kakashi sintió el escalofrío de la muchacha detrás de él, envuelta solo en una sabana delgada. Vaciló en el escalón, a la espera de algo, pero no estaba seguro de qué.

"O, si quieres…" una vocecita habló. Kakashi se volteó para ver a Sakura mirando sus dedos de los pies con las uñas pintadas de verde, abrazando la manta alrededor de sus hombros desnudos. Echó un vistazo hacia él, metiendo un mechón de color rosa detrás de su oreja. Se aclaró la garganta y habló más fuerte. "Si quieres puedes quedarte a cenar. Apenas y tocamos la comida china, después de todo."

El sonido del crujir de la puerta cerrada le respondió. El corazón de Sakura quedó atascado en su garganta al ver a Kakashi todavía de pie en su hall de entrada, quitándose la chaqueta. Él tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

"Ya sabes, la comida china es mi favorita."

Sakura le sonrió. "La mía también, Kakashi. Quiero decir, profesor", corrigió ella apresuradamente.

Él se rió entre dientes. "Está bien. No hay necesidad de llamarme profesor. Excepto cuando estemos en clases. O cuando te esté jodiendo."

Kakashi sin duda era un pervertido. Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron con esperanza a la implicación. "Será mejor dejar espacio para el postre después".

Se sonrieron.

**-Fin-**

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_  
**

**_*Aplausos* Gracias, gracias, se que hice un maravilloso trabajo con la traducción._**

**_Jajaja! _**

**_Espero les haya gustado y las animo a que estén pendientes por que en mi mentecilla andan rondando varias ideas bastante interesantes a decir verdad. _**

**_Les agradezco a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar su review en alguna de mis historias mientras bien podrían estar dándole de comer a su gatito *_*_**

**_Sin mas que decir, me despido hasta la próxima!_**

**_Besos:*_**


End file.
